


Quick

by abbeyjewel



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bondage, Collars, Drabble, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyjewel/pseuds/abbeyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, or anything Star Trek related. I am not making money off of this</p>
    </blockquote>





	Quick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, or anything Star Trek related. I am not making money off of this

The hiss of the collar sealing around his neck _should_ terrify him. It _shouldn’t_ feel erotic as all hell and send a shiver down his spine. It all should feel very wrong, because of how he was tied and helpless to anyone’s mercy, and especially because of what Riker had told him before the collar sealed shut. 

“Wesley, you’ve been very bad.” Riker hissed in his ear, large hands trailing up and down Wesley’s arms. Wesley had shivered in response, but couldn’t find words to argue. Now the collar was on, and as far as Wesley could tell, it was permanent. 

“Yes, you’ve been very bad.” Riker repeated, he tugged at the collar on Wesley’s neck and smiled. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, Wesley kneeling in between his legs. Vicious ropes bit into Wesley’s smooth skin, binding his arms together behind his back. “Do you know how bad, Wes?” 

Wesley shook his head, but he couldn’t imagine that anything he had done had actually gotten him here. That didn’t mean he was foolish enough to argue or try to escape. In fact, he found he didn’t want to. He had come to like his place on his knees in front of Riker. 

Riker tugged harsher at the collar, almost lifting Wesley up. His breath was hot against Wesley’s ear and he couldn’t repress the shiver that went through him. “So bad, that you aren’t ever leaving my quarters again.” 

Reasonably, that should be bad, but Wesley found, again, that he rather liked the idea. Wesley turned his head slightly and kissed Riker on the cheek gently, before looking down and smiling demurely. “Yes, sir.” 

There was a growl and Wesley found himself flat on his back, thrown onto Riker’s bed. He gasped and stared up at Riker, shifting his hips and pouting his lips in the way he knew would drive Riker crazy. It worked, and Riker was on him in the next instant. 

“Mine, Wes.” Wesley gasped at the sharp pain in his neck, right below the metal collar. “What are you?” Riker demanded, biting Wesley again. 

“Unf, yours.” Wesley moaned out, hips thrusting up and searching out for the much larger man on top of him. 

“Again.” The bites were now trailing down Wesley’s chest. Red teeth marks and strings of saliva marking the path. 

“Yours, sir!” Wesley tried again, more desperate this time. If his hands weren’t tied behind his back, he would be struggling much more. His hands would find themselves stroking at the broad chest above him, and snake their way into his pants. Why was Riker still even wearing pants? 

Riker’s teeth teased at a nipple, and Wesley couldn’t help but thrash as much as he could. He would’ve moaned too, but two fingers were shoved into his mouth, effectively muffling the sound. Wesley might have been bad, but he was good at some things. He sucked at Riker’s fingers, coating them in as much saliva as he possibly could.   
By the time Riker’s teeth traveled to the other nipple, he pulled his fingers out and began pressing them into Wesley, preparing him. He was quick and efficient, only twisting and scissoring his fingers in Wesley a few times before pulling out. Wesley couldn’t help but moan and writhe on the bed underneath Riker, needy and pleading. 

Wesley didn’t know when Riker had undone his pants, he hadn’t taken them off, but suddenly his cock was pressed hard against Wesley’s slick entrance. Wesley whined and pressed up into Riker, wordlessly pleading, and then gasping almost breathlessly when Riker dove in. 

Riker only gave Wesley time to catch his breath before he was pounding quick and hard into the younger man. “You’re mine.” He breathed in Wesley’s ear over and over again. “Always mine now.” and the thrill that went through Wesley left him unable to deny Riker at all. 

It was over, quick and fast. Riker came hard inside Wesley, shuddering on top of him. He hadn’t touched Wesley the entire fuck, barely giving him any consideration at all. Wesley didn’t mind, was in fact very used to being there simply for Riker’s pleasure. The only noise of protest he made the entire time was when Riker rolled off of him, slipping out at the same time. Wesley whined from the loss and curled up slightly on instinct. 

Riker caught his breath before he rolled up next to Wesley and wrapped a possessive arm around him. A quick kiss to his ear and Riker was undoing the knots that held Wesley’s wrists together. They weren’t needed anymore after all. 

“I meant it, Wes.” He pulled the ropes free and threw them off the bed, and then crushed Wesley underneath him again. “You’re not leaving this room, ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
